Una vida por delante
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Tal vez Sasuke no tenía una casa aún, pero estaba seguro de donde se encontraba su hogar.


_**¡Saludos lectores!**_

**_Esta vez estoy aquí con una serie de drabbles que se enfocarán en las primeras experiencias/interacciones de Sasuke y Sakura después de la guerra, estos serían entre el capítulo 699 y el 700._**

**_Hasta ahora tengo otro 2 planeados que seguirían a este. _**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personas de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La primera reunión ocurrió 3 meses después de su partida.

El cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado dejando ver una Luna creciente que iluminaba tenuemente las calles casi desiertas de Konoha. La noche se encontraba en un silencio que se rompía ocasionalmente con el sonido que hacían las hojas de los árboles cuando el viento soplaba, la mayoría de los hogares ya se encontraban a oscuras, sus residentes ya en brazos de Morfeo. El ambiente que se respiraba en la aldea era completamente de paz.

Uchiha Sasuke observaba todo esto mientras caminaba a paso lento alrededor de esta, por momentos se detenía y admiraba algún detalle que había cambiando desde su ausencia; como el Monumento a los Hokage, la montaña ya no contaba con solo cinco caras sino que a lado de Tsunade Senju se encontraba uno de los rostros con los que estaba más familiarizado: Hatake Kakashi. El moreno recordó las enseñanzas de su antiguo maestro y con una media sonrisa continuó caminando. Mientras se alejaba se preguntó cuánto más tendría que esperar para ver la cara de Uzumaki Naruto ahí.

Pasaba el tiempo y el Uchiha seguía vagando, realmente no sabía a dónde ir, había tantas cosas nuevas que quería ver, pero se encontraba cansando, así que meditó la dirección de sus siguientes pasos ¿en donde pasaría la noche? Sasuke sabía que Naruto lo recibiría con brazos abiertos en su apartamento en cualquier momento, pero el Uchiha no se sentía con ganas de responder a todas las preguntas que sabía el rubio le haría.

_Te veré de nuevo, cuando regrese… Y gracias._

El recuerdo de las últimas palabras que le dedicó a su compañera resonó en su cabeza y tomando su decisión redirigió el rumbo de su destino. Su caminar seguía careciendo de prisa, Sasuke se tomaba su tiempo para pensar en lo que pasaría, cierto, en los últimos meses su perspectiva del mundo había cambiando y sus ojos se empezaban a abrir a nuevas cosas, sin embargo, aún era largo el camino que quedaba para poder redimirse de sus errores, pero en el tiempo que pasó afuera no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, aunque las maravillas del mundo se presentaban finalmente ante sus ojos, en su pecho sentía constantemente un dolorcillo que pedía que regresara a casa.

Sasuke aún no estaba seguro de que pudiera considerar a Konoha como su "casa" de nuevo, después de todo lo que había pasado era un poco duro contemplar esa posibilidad. El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se encontró en frente de la puerta del apartamento de Haruno Sakura, dudó un poco antes de tocar a la puerta, después de todo su compañera ya debería de estar dormida.

Golpeo suavemente tres veces y esperó. No tardó mucho en escuchar la adormilada voz de la pelirosa gritando un débil "_Ya voy" _y después de pocos segundos se vio frente a frente con unos ojos jade que perdieron su somnolencia al momento en que se encontraron con sus irises oscuros.

-Sasuke-kun, has vuelto- saludó por fin la Haruno recuperando su voz.

Sasuke simplemente asintió observando detenidamente a su compañera; su cabello se encontraba despeinado haciendo que su flequillo cubriera casi completamente el sello en su frente, su cara había recuperado su color y tamaño natural después de haber descansado apropiadamente con el final de la guerra, y sus ojos lo miraban con esa calidez que le dedicaba solo a él.

-Okaeri- Sakura rompió de nuevo el silencio y con una sonrisa se hizo a un lado invitando a pasar.

-Tadaima- respondió dando un paso hacia adentro.

Tal vez Sasuke no tenía una casa aún, pero estaba seguro de donde estaba su hogar.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_Dudé bastante en si debería poner Tadaima/Okaeri o sus traducciones en español, pero al final me agradó más como suenan en japonés. _**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
